


The Hidden Elements

by Rose_Thorne, ShadowGod99



Category: Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:11:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Thorne/pseuds/Rose_Thorne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowGod99/pseuds/ShadowGod99
Summary: follow the story of five people. Shinku,  who can control darkness, light, immune to certain powers, and electricity. Lillian, who can control the elements (somewhat) copykat powers, and can glimpse some of the future. Flame who can control fire and shift forms. Kylar who is immune to certain powers, can read minds, can teleport, and he can detect what someone's powers are. And Naomi, who can control the weather and electricity.These is our stories, read if you dare to find out the truth.





	1. Shinku

Shinku P.O.V.

I sighed quietly as I walked around New York city avoiding the cameras, and the police, sticking to allies & side streets to get around. I was heading toward the Empire State Building, not because of the possibility of not being noticed but because of the height & the electricity it generates. It took me an hour to get on the top floor of the Empire State Building with all the security it has. Now I was laying on one of the metal eagle structures, listening & following the flow of electricity throughout the buildings and ground. Here’s a lesser known fact, electricity travels through ground, not just the sky.

It was not long after I started to do this that I sensed a massive amount of negatively charged EM field in a alley close by, so I charged a equal amount of positively charged EM field as I jumped toward the negative EM field. I ignored the fact that I was 1,250ft in the air, or that I was falling 100ft a second, all I thought was ‘First of Havoc bitches!’ as I moved into position of said move in midair. When I was just entering the alley I yelled “Hulk Smash!” as I landed between a 5’10 tanish-pale teenager with what I could feel plasma (self-destroying electricity) building up, and a petty thug, a bolt of positive lightning hitting the exact spot I did at the same moment.

I stood up from my self-made crater while staring at the teen I spoke saying “Give me a moment, kid.” I turned toward the thug, all I said to him was “Boo” He screamed like a little girl as he ran away yelling “Fuck this shit! I’m outta here!” I grinned before turning back to the teen whose about my age & height just with stormy blue/grey hair rather than my natural blond hair with black streaks, her changing color eyes that reflects the sky perfectly to my ever-changing blue-grey eyes, her tanish-pale skin to my moon-like pale skin, along with our clothes, she a black one-piece leotard from neck to high-thigh which is long-sleeved, a black cloak that goes to their feet with a hood, low-thigh black socks, and black/grey vibram five-fingers, to my black & red t-shirt, black half face mask(Cover’s lower half of my face), fur-lined jacket, black ABU’s, socks, combat boots, and finally finger-less combat gloves.

Upon finishing my turn, I saw her standing in front of a ball of negative electricity trying to control it, so I walked past her, straight to it and drove my hand straight into it as I used positive electricity to counteract the lightning. She was about to pull me away from the orb but I said to her in a calm voice “You’re in my district of freak-ism see?” As I said that I brought up my right hand, pinkie finger covered in darkness, thumb shining light, ring finger a plasma blade, my index and middle covered in lightning.

She was surprised that I had a powers similar to hers but then she stopped trying to do anything as she blushed in embarrassment and asked me “W-will you teach me how to control my powers!?!?” All that came to mind was “WHAT!?!?!?!?!”  
~2 months later~

I heard Party Rock Anthem from my phone signaling the end of my day at Activision’s NY building, I dismissed the alarm as I walked out of the building thinking ‘Man… I hope Naomi hasn’t blown our cover today…’ like I have everyday since I agreed to helping her 2 months ago. I felt a couple of stares as I went into a alleyway which leads into a fighting arena.

~Fighters Dressing Area~

I silently groaned as my bones popped into place while I walked to the stadium in the costume I put together for this type of fighting, aka a black ski mask, red tank top & gloves, black shorts, and tennis shoes. As I walked I heard 3 things 1.) My theme song ‘Bleed It Out’ by Linkin Park, 2.) The announcer saying “And to the right we have the one & only Shadow! He takes the saying ‘Float like a butterfly and sting like a bee’ to the next level!”, and 3.) The crowds cheering & hollering.

Right as I stepped out, they got louder, some asking for my autograph, others asking me to date them. While walking I gave my autograph, with the ‘o’ in ‘Shadow’ being a yin-yang symbol. Once I got in, my opponent & I shook hands before the match started but just as he tried to hit me, my right hand had already hit his jugular, causing him to choke out into unconsciousness, making me the winner within seconds. The crowd had gotten crazy at how fast the match was, but I wasn’t concentrating on that, no, I was concentrating on the voice in my head.

“Hello Mr.Kage, that was an amazing amount of control you have there, my name is Charles Xavier-” I cut the connection before he could say anything else as I took the money handed to me by the announcer, while I walked back to the dressing rooms.

~1 Hour Later~

You could see me back in my normal clothes in a grocery store comparing different packages of bacon when suddenly a 5’1 girl with lavender and pure white streaks in it appeared in front of me, grabbing MY! BACON! “Ughh, ahh!” Was my scream as I yelled “THAT! IS! MY! BACON! Then I flashed by her using electricity to speed up, grabbing all but one package and leaving a note of that said “Fuck You!’ with twin hands flipping her off, before flashing over to the cash register, paying for them, then running home.

~Time Skip brought to you by...Shinku eating electrified bacon~

It was been a day since those events happened, you can see me in a decently sized kitchen in a grey muscle t-shirt & shorts, with a package of uncooked bacon. I opened it quickly before splitting up the bacon equally into 2 plates. Once done my left hand lit up with plasma, my right electricity. As I was cooking the bacon Naomi walked in wearing a dark blue bra showing her assets to me(which I ignored, to busy staring at bacon!), and blue basketball shorts, going into the fridge before taking out a gallon of milk and two cups that I left on the counter, then pouring the milk into them after which she put the milk back into the fridge. When I was done cooking the bacon, and we sat down we started to chat, Naomi said “Hey Shinku do you know a guy named Charles Xavier? He talked in my head saying that he knew of us and wanted to help us.” 

I shook my head in annoyance at the telepath as I replied “Not much other then him trying to talk to me yesterday after my match in the ring, I cut the connection before he could get any further then his name. But I have to get to my job at activision soon so i’ll be back later, make sure you turn your work in when you get to class at your campus Naomi.” With that I started to walk off out of our apartment to work while thinking to myself ‘Damn… I didn’t think that telepath would know if Naomi and I are connected, this will make staying under the radar from other mutants a difficult task to accomplish because once one knows they all will know.’

As I arrived at activision NY, I saw a 18 year old tan, waist length black haired girl wearing a black tank top that read’s “Fuck off” which I discreetly smile at, black biker short shorts, black shoes, wristband/cuffs, her eyes were the final thing that I looked at which were a brilliant ever-changing form of red & orange like that of fire with her pupils are in the shape of a fire, where my eye’s seem to absorb & produce light with grey shattered pupil’s. As we stared at each other I felt some sort of connection that I had never felt before in my life except in my long ago past that I would rather not remember.

I just started to walk past her when she grabbed my left arm, I gave her a wondering look before I asked her “You ok miss? Do you need a glass of water? My name is Shinku by the way” She looked more content with being in physical contact with me then just seeing me for some reason she said “I’m Flame, and is it okay I stay by you?” I shrugged and walked over to a water dispenser with Styrofoam cups above and filled us both one. I had gotten to my desk & gotten to work coding some security up for a upcoming game when Flame, who for some reason decided to actually sit in my lap, ask me “Are you going to go to the school for mutants? You know, Charles Xavier’s school?” I stopped coding in mid-type at this & thought to myself ‘Why does everyone keep asking me this question?’ I said to her “No, I have no need to go to a school which I can learn nothing from” and I went back to typing.

Flame seemed put out till we heard “OMG BACON DUDE!” then I heard a face-palm right after which I felt sympathy for. I then felt deja vu as the girl from the other day appeared at the door of my office with a 6ft tall male, with black hair with white streaks, wearing black skinny jeans, and a black tank top with black combat boots. Upon seeing them I felt Flame shift her position in my lap to see them as well, causing my little me to get between her thighs, making my left eye to twitch, Flame to blush, and the other girl to laugh.

After a few minutes of this I finally asked “What’s going on here!?!? Why are you here Bacon Stealer?!?!?!”


	2. Lillian and kylar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is Lillian and Kylars chapter. Lillian comes first

Lillian~ 

_ It’s always the same… It begins with my father. He’s yelling at my mother about our financial troubles. Mainly our lack of money. As if it’s her fault. But it’s not. If he would get a job, or stop drinking all the damn time, we might have more. But mother knows better than to say that. We both do. He continues screaming. _

_ I'm curled into a ball on my bed, knowing that at any second he will start up those stairs and come to my room. And knowing I am powerless to stop him, and too weak to defend myself against his blows. Or what happens afterwards.  _

_ As if on cue, footsteps begin at the bottom of the stairs. My hands start to shake. My breathing quickens. My eyes fill with tears, knowing i’m about to get hurt. My bedroom door flings open into the wall.  _

_ A small squeak escapes me.  _

_ His silhouette blocks out the hall light and the top of his shadow covers my toes. He slowly slides his belt free from his pants, relishing the fear I am showing. I whimper when it’s finally free. _

_ Suddenly white- hot rage pours into my body and my trembling stops. My fingers start to tingle. My father saunters towards me, a prideful stride. Threatening to do harm. Yet I still don't fear him. If anything, I fear FOR him.  _

_ “No! Stop! Please!” my little brother stands in the doorway. _

_ “Jessie! Go! I will be fine! I promise! Just go to your room and put your headphones on, alright?” I say. He looks between me and dad’s belt, torn between protecting me and doing as I say, knowing i'm trying to protect him. “Go, Jessie!” I urge. He goes back to his room. “Daddy? Why do you hurt me? What have I ever done to deserve it?” I ask, looking up at him with wide eyes. His ice cold blue eyes look down at me in contempt and disgust.  _

_ “You were born.” his belt flashes towards me. All of a sudden everything blanks. All I remember are brief flashes. Flames engulfing my father. My little brother screaming in raw agony. My mother’s smile as flames lick her body. And finally, darkness. _

_ When things come back into focus, i'm being carried away from the blazing remains of my house. “What happened? Who are you?” _

_ “My name is Kylar and you, my love, have powers. Like me. You burnt down this house, killing everyone inside-” _

_ “No! You’re lying! I would never- Jessie! Jessie! Mom! Momma!” I scream. _

_ “There’s no one alive in there. I had to save you first, and by the time I got you out, the fire had destroyed the walls, causing the roof to collapse. If you or anyone else had been inside, they’d be dead now. I am so so so sorry, Lillian. I tried to get to you in time.” He murmurs. _

_ *                                     *                                           *                                                *                                    *                                           *                                                  *                                              *                                                    *                            * _

I wake with a start. Kylar immediately rolls over and wraps an arm around my waist. “Calm down, my darling.” He murmurs. He pulls my hair away from my neck and kisses me there softly. “YOu’re safe, love. You’re home. With me. And I will never allow anyone to harm you ever again. I swear.” he nuzzles my neck until I giggle. “There we go. Are you alright now?”

“Yes, sorry, my beloved.” I whisper. He sighs and kisses my shoulder.

“Don’t be. You have no reason to apologize. I am well used to it by now. Was it that night again?”

“Do we have bacon?” I ask, changing the subject. 

“No. But I will go get some.” He murmurs. I look at him and smile.

“No. let me. It’ll give me a reason to get out of here for a bit, and I wanted to go for a walk.” I smile and get dressed in my usual black skinny jeans, black tank top, and black leather jacket. I forego my usual gloves and grab my wallet. I blow Kylar a kiss and teleport to the store. 

I appear in front of a boy with black and blonde hair. He’s taking all the bacon. I reach out and grab a bunch of it. 

“THAT! IS! MY! Bacon!” he shouts. He flashes by me, speeding up with the help of his electricity. He grabs all but one of the packages and vanishes, leaving a note that says “fuck you!” with twin hands flipping me the bird. I giggle and make a vow to myself to meet him again. Someday soon. But i’ll need Alice’s help.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kylar~

 

I pace mine and Lillian’s room, thinking about the boy she saw. There’s a quiet knock on the door. 

 

“If you are done brooding, I would like to have breakfast with my boyfriend. And I would love it if he would smile.” My lavender-haired love calls through.

 

“Alright. Sorry, I will be down in a sec.” I call back.

 

“Alright, love you.”

 

“I love you more.” I reply. Her footsteps recede down the hall. I run a hand through my black and white hair and sigh. I paste a smile on my face and go down to the kitchen. Lillian is leaning against the counter picking at eggs.

 

“As I said, I could only get one pack of bacon so it's all on your plate.” She says, putting false cheer into her voice.

 

“Did you get any?”

 

“Nah. Didn’t want any.”

 

“Well, eat some anyway, A girl needs her meat.” I say with a smirk. She giggles.

 

“Well, i'm pretty sure i can get plenty of meat from… other sources.” She replies grinning. I reach out and touch her cheek. 

 

“Thank you.”

 

“For?”

 

“Still being here.”

 

Ky, I love you and I will always be here for you. No matter what.” she nuzzles into my hand and kisses my palm.” no matter what.” she repeats in a whisper.

 

“No matter what.”


	3. Flame

Flame (Bad Script font)

 

It was strange, following Alice’s cryptic order to go to Activision NY. But even more strange was being told to wait for someone without being told who they are or what they look like. So I had to watch everyone.

 

Seeing him walk in stunned. His black and blonde hair was in a perfect disarray and his eyes were a shattered grey. Weird color, I know, I just don't know how else to explain it. When his eyes met mine, I felt something I have never felt before in my life. A connection, deeper than any i’ve ever known. One that, somehow, I already know can never be severed. I have never met him before in my life. Yet I feel a connection to him nonetheless. His eyes hold mild surprise and when he looks at my shirt, they hold amusement. When he looked back into my eyes, it wasn’t like he thought I was a freak 

 

I grab his arm as he walks by. he looks down at me with slight confusion.

 

“Are you okay, miss? You need a glass of water? I’m Shinku by the way.” He asks/said. I’m even more confused about why I feel more content touching him than seeing him. I don't respond to his question.

 

“I’m Flame. Is it alright if I stay near you?” I push my black hair behind my ear. He shrugged and walked to the water thingy. He poured us both a glass of water. When he sits at his desk I sit in his lap. He begins to code. “Are you going to go to the school for mutants? Charles Xavier’s school?” I ask suddenly. He stops and looks at me.

 

“No. I have no need to go to a school in which I can learn nothing from.” He goes back to typing. 

 

“Oh” I murmur softly. I feel my face fall.. 

 

“OMG!!! BACON DUDE!!!” I hear Lily shout randomly, I hear a facepalm and know immediately that it was Kylar. I shift to see them better and feel…  _ Something  _ shift in between my thighs. I turn blood red. Lily laughs.

 

“What’s going on here!?!? Why are you here, bacon stealer!?!?” Shinku shouts. I flinch.

 

“She’s like me. A freak.” I murmur. 

 

“You are not a freak.” Lillian retorts. The fire of my eyes grows brighter.

 

“I'm a freak, you’re a murderer, and Kylar is a nutjob for wanting us.” I snap. Lillian flinches into Kylar.

 

“You’re wrong. Just because we’re mutants doesn’t mean we’re freaks.” Kylar interjects. My fingertips begin to tingle and I hear Shinku hiss. I look down to wear my fingers are against his bare wrist. The skin there is turning red. Lillian glares at me.

 

“You should stop. You’re gonna lose control.”

 

“At least I won't kill my whole family.” I seethe. Flames lick along my hands and I get off Shinku. He’s now stuck in between us both. Lillian’s hands are engulfed in blue flames. Mine, are a pure white. To match my anger. Flames hot enough to melt anything. Shinku looks between us.

 


	4. Shinku T.V. 2

~Previously on Shinku T.V.~

Flame seemed put out till we heard “OMG BACON DUDE!” then I heard a facepalm right after which I felt sympathy for. I then felt deja vu as the girl from the other day appeared at the door of my office with a 6ft tall male, with black hair with white streaks, wearing black skinny jeans, and a black tank top with black combat boots. Upon seeing them I felt Flame shift her position in my lap to see them as well, causing my little me to get between her thighs, making my left eye to twitch, Flame to blush, and the other girl to laugh.

After a few minutes of this I finally asked “What’s going on here!?!? Why are you here Bacon Stealer?!?!?!”

~Now back to our regularly scheduled program of Shinku T.V.!~

“She’s like me. A freak.” I heard Flame murmur. 

“You are not a freak.” Bacon stealer retorts. The fire in Flames eyes grows brighter.

“I'm a freak, you’re a murderer, and Kylar is a nutjob for wanting us.” Flame snaps. Lillian flinches into Kylar.

“You’re wrong. Just because we’re mutants doesn’t mean we’re freaks.” Kylar (From what I can figure out) interjects. Flames fingertip’s begin to heat up and I start to hiss. I look down to wear Flames fingers are against my bare wrist. The skin there is turning red. Bacon Stealer glares at Flame.

“You should stop. You’re gonna lose control.”

“At least I won't kill my whole family.” Flame seethes. Flames lick along Flame’s hands and she got off me. I’m now stuck in between them both. Bacon Stealer’s hands are engulfed in blue flames. Flames, are a pure white. To match her anger. Flames hot enough to melt anything. I looked between them thinking ‘Fuck….Looks like I’m gonna have to do something’ I said to them “Calm down, you two are going to endanger a lot of lives and my co-workers if you use your powers in here. Why don’t we go somewhere that’s more….private”

While I said this my powers started to act up, electricity started to spark around my form, causing my hair to spike up,(Virtual cookie to whoever can guess this!) the light started to both brighten and dim at the same time as the burn on my wrist shifted into that of a black dragon with white eyes. I felt their eyes on me as I slowly shifted back to my normal form once they calmed down & lead them to the roof of my work to talk.

Just as we got past the roof door, I was launched off of it by a first of metal that hurt like a son of a bitch, flying all the way to the parking lot only to cause a crater in it. I groaned as I stood up in agitation from the unexpected metallic hit to the jaw, with a few gashes on my face and along my eye. As I looked up to the roof, I saw & felt a heat wave of blue and white flames intermixed. As I was about to go up there I instinctively jumped to my right dodging what would have been a painful axe kick to the head. The person who did it wasn't even a person! It was a humanoid android with the coloration of being mainly silver & blue secondary.

Then I was surrounded on all sides 5 on each, the first one saying “Target Bolt identified. Acquiring now.” I said “Fuck no you are not! Time to go super! HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!” Then my body went alight with lightning as my hair stood back up, the black blending with my blond where you don't even see it anymore, my body bulked up a little bit as well, the light and shadows reacting to my will formed what looks like a aurora of yellow light around me & making everything else around it darker. Now I was energized for the upcoming fight as they came for me I ducked, uppercut one’s head, leaped right, spin kick one’s head off, jumped above a punch, hammer fisted another head into the ground crushing it, and it repeats.

I had just finished off the last one when I heard Flame, scream in pain & terror. I looked up in time to see Flame, falling off the building with a carbon copy of the robot’s that I had just finished destroying holding her throat. Upon seeing this my electrical flow had not only increased where my body bulked up to the point of a all around body builder, but my hair grew to my shoulder’s. I went so fast that I was literally flying into the robot, tearing it apart in a matter of seconds. Allowing me to grab onto Flame, before she could go any further than a inch from where I mercilessly dismantled the robot. I brought her to my chest as I used the light to go back to the roof.

As my feet touched the roof, Flame, refused to leave me, transforming into to my surprise a miniature black dragon about the size of my arm, crawled up the sleeve of my shirt and wrapped herself around my neck. I was so surprised that my new form dispersed with my powers harmlessly, causing my body to debulk back to normal and my hair to fall to my shoulders somehow perfectly hiding Flame within my blond and black locks.

I ignored the fact that my hair is now longer than what it used to be & the fact I now have a dragon wrapped around my neck, I looked over to Kylar, and the bacon stealer, who was crying into Kylar’s chest saying “No no no no no! Why did it have to be Flame! She was so innocent! It should have been me!” But as Kylar, was about to talk to her, he saw me walking toward them with Flame’s, head sticking out of my hair, causing him to say something into her ear which made her turn around so fast I thought that she would have whiplash. I smirked as I said “You thought I was dead? Or did you think that I was going to let them kill Flame? Yeah right, that is the stupidest thing that couldn’t be further from the truth.” As I said this I closed my eyes at the pain in my chest, from which I knew that I overdid my power’s to much.

I held my breath for a few seconds till I heard Naomi’s voice coming from the roof’s doorway. “So where is the fight?! Wait a minute I was late wasn’t I?” I nodded in confirmation which caused her to say “Damn it! I wanted to show you some more of my new moves I learned!” I groaned as the pain in my chest doubled if not tripled in amount which caused me to fall to my knees, clutching my chest where my heart is. At that point everyone ran toward me as Flame, shifted back to her human form, asking me what's wrong worriedly. Then all I knew was black.


	5. Naomi’s P.O.V.

I was walking into a alleyway of New York City, sensing a lot of electricity inside of it for to see a orb of said electricity in the middle of the alley. As I went toward it I heard someone follow me inside the alley. Then I heard a click of a knife blade snapping together from one of those flip knife’s, and the person who from their voice is male say “Now turn around little girl, and take off your clothes or else I will have to hurt you, and take them off you forcefully.” I turned around to face him as the clouds above us start to swirl around us due to my power’s reacting to the threat presented to me. As I was about to hit him with my electricity that I was building up, I heard someone yell “Hulk Smash!” as they landed between me and the thug a bolt of lightning hitting the exact spot he did at the same moment.

He stood up from his self-made crater while staring at me, he said saying “Give me a moment, kid.” He then turned toward the thug, all he said to him was “Boo” He screamed like a little girl as he ran away yelling “Fuck this shit! I’m outta here!” At that I smirked, since well, he deserved much worse that that but he should of learned his lesson from that at least. The male in front of me stood an inch taller than me, turned his head to me smirking as well, his blond-black hair swaying lightly, as he turned toward me, his ever-changing blue-grey eyes full of mirth, the way his pale skin reflects the light like that of the moon, his clothes a black & red t-shirt, black half face mask(Cover’s lower half of his face), fur-lined jacket, black ABU’s, socks, combat boots, along with finger-less combat gloves, made him a contradiction of a living being and a divine being.

Once he had finished his turn he seemed to of noticed the ball of electricity that I was standing in front off, stepped passed me as I was trying to control it, and drove his hand straight into it, somehow counteracting the lightning. I was about to pull him away from the orb but he said to me in a calm voice “You’re in my district of freak-ism see?” As he said that he brought up his right hand, pinkie finger covered in darkness, thumb shining light, ring finger a plasma blade, his index and middle covered in lightning.

I was surprised that he had a powers similar to mine but then I stopped trying to do anything as I blushed in embarrassment and asked him “W-will you teach me how to control my powers!?!?” He yelled “WHAT!?!?!?!?!” I shifted a little bit uncomfortable as my black one-piece leotard became a bit hot, and wet under the belt from his similar power that I couldn't control myself. I said “Will you teach me how to control my power’s like how you control yours? Please?” He seemed to be thinking for few seconds but it felt like hours before he said “Fine, I will teach you how to control your powers as best as I can, do you have a place to stay?” I shook my head no, he sighed in exasperation as he said “Huh, great, come on you're going to come live with me I guess, but you are gonna go to college, but don't worry your training is going to be hell…..hehehe” I gulped in silent fear at that.  
~2 months later, at New York University~

I groaned silently as the professor droned on about how to correctly edit videos and insert things into videos as well, when I heard a voice in my head say “Hello Ms.Williams, I am Charles Xavier, and I run a school for mutants, I see that you live with one Mr. Kage, quite intriguing that one is. Anyway, back to the subject, I was wondering if you and Mr. Kage, would be willing to join my school, we can help you two in controlling your powers, and continue your schooling if you so wish.” I thought to him “Shinku is already helping me control my powers, I have not had an accident since he started helping me, no tornadoes, hurricanes, tsunami’s nothing, though then again it I think Shinku is kind of lonely, me being the only other mutant he is around and all that….I will see if I can convince him to go if not then i’m not.” Charles’s voice sounded surprised as he said “That is some loyalty you have to Shinku, Ms.Williams, and I can hear the conviction in you words, so very well and have a good day.”

With that I now had something to talk to Shinku in the morning tomorrow. Time to get back to listening to my teacher.  
~Next Day~

I woke up to the smell of bacon being cooked & electrocuted, I got up out of bed, not caring that I wasn’t wearing a t-shirt and was only in a pair of basketball shorts, and a blue bra. I walked out to see Shinku using his powers to cook the bacon which is a usual sight for me to see now, so I went to the fridge behind him and took out the gallon of milk and poured it into the two glasses on the table between Shinku and I, before putting it back up. When Shinku was done cooking the bacon, and we sat down we started to chat, I said “Hey Shinku do you know a guy named Charles Xavier? He talked in my head saying that he knew of us and wanted to help us.” 

He shook his head in annoyance at the telepath and replied “Not much other then him trying to talk to me yesterday after my match in the ring, I cut the connection before he could get any further then his name. But I have to get to my job at activision soon so i’ll be back later, make sure you turn your work in when you get to class at your campus, Naomi.” I groaned in sadness and boredom of being reminded of the fact that I had class today. Luckily I had gotten the work I received yesterday after my conversation with Charles Xavier, completed last night so when I turned it in I could just leave for the day.  
Once Shinku had left I had gone did the dishes, got dressed in the clothes I wore when met, and left for the university. It had taken me about a half hour to get to the campus when I heard a loud thundering boom, where the ground shook a bit as well. At that I rushed by everyone who was freaking out about it calling it a earthquake, I quickly turned in my assignment and left campus heading to Activision NY.

~Activision NY~

I saw Shinku putting the beat down on some robots, as I ran up the staircase to the roof. Just as I opened the door I yelled “So where is the fight?! Wait a minute I was late wasn’t I?” Shinku nodded in confirmation which caused me to say “Damn it! I wanted to show you some more of my new moves I learned!” Shinku groaned as he fell to his knees, clutching his chest where his heart is. At that point everyone ran toward him as a black dragon, shifted to a 18 year old tan girl, with waist length black hair wearing a black tank top that read’s “Fuck off”, black biker short shorts, black shoes, wristband/cuffs, her eyes were a brilliant ever-changing form of red & orange like that of fire with her pupils are in the shape of a fire asking Shinku what's wrong worriedly. Then Shinku went unconscious.


End file.
